Why Naruto Hates Hypnotism
by memyselfandI98
Summary: A funny story of how Naruto thought he was just innocently inviting his friends out to watch a hypnotist show. Little did he know that he messed up. Majorly. Hint: The blonde knucklehead messed with the wrong Hyuga. Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen


A short story of how Naruto came to hate hypnotism.

A HighSchool!AU because, who doesn't love that, right?

Anyway, on with the story!

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

"Come on, Sasuke-kun! We're going to be late. Naruto called seven times already!" Sakura said as she pulled her boyfriend by the wrist. This was slightly impossible as Sasuke towered her by more than over a foot. And, Sakura was already wearing heels.

"Hn." Was the only reply Sakura got, though Sasuke started walking a little faster than he was earlier.

Their gang, which consisted of Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten and Neji, were all on their three-day weekend. A week ago, Naruto found out about a hypnotist show that was going to have a one-night showing. Everyone were all available except the Hyugas, Neji and Hinata, as they had to go stay at their grandparents' in the main clan house on the outskirts of Konoha.

They got there in record time, 15 minutes before the show started. Everyone was waiting for them at the main entrance of the hall that the show was going to be held in tonight.

Tenten, who kept the tickets, distributed it to everyone since she didn't trust Naruto to keep them. One by one, they went through the whole process of security checks and getting an entrance stamp before settling down on their assigned seats.

Sasuke sat at the edge, next to Sakura. He leaned his cheek on the hand, which his elbow was resting on an armrest; which supported his really bored expression. To him, this whole thing was ridiculous and was going to decline his best friend's offer until he saw how Sakura's eyes literally sparkled as she turned to him. He sighed hard and loud before replying her with his signature monosyllable that Sakura translated to a "Yes." He swears, this girl will eventually be the death of him.

As the hall lights dimmed, Sakura clapped her hands enthusiastically. This was her first hypnotist show. She always thought that hypnotism was cool and always wanted to see it happen first-hand.

Everyone spilted to two, four going with Naruto's car, the other four going with Sai's. They were all going to go have dinner at a new sushi restaurant that just opened a couple of days pilled up to Naruto's SUV afterwards like they had planned earlier this week. Sakura was riding shotgun with Sasuke and Tenten at the back.

Sakura was quite upset about the whole show. Once she saw hypnotism first-hand, she was not fascinated. It actually seemed a little pathetic. She sulked the whole way out of the hall. Since Naruto felt bad since he was the one who invited them, she let Sakura sit on the passenger seat, which meant she got to control the music. That made Sakura's night a little better.

Sasuke obviously objected at first but after Sakura gave him the puppy-dog eyes, Sasuke allowed almost immediately.

 _"Besides, I don't want you and Sakura-chan dry-humpin' each other in my car. That is just scarring." Naruto said as he shuddered._

 _"I second that!" Tenten seconded that immediately raising up straight her right arm._

So now, here we are at red light. After finding nothing good to listen to on the radio, she decided to plug Naruto phone to the AUX cable. She scrolled through his music before choosing a song.

Sasuke immediately face-palmed when he heard the familiar baritone 'Doo' that has been way too overplayed in his gang for his liking. While the opposite could be said for the rest in the car. Tenten and Sakura started mimicking the beat. Naruto started snapping his fingers to the beat, as he couldn't be too involved, as he had to watch the light.

It all happened so sudden. One second Sakura and Tenten was singing to the beat and suddenly they both stopped and both looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at the two girls in wonder as to why they had stopped singing to see them staring at him with smiles on their faces. Sasuke looked away from the window to see why the car became silent, besides the song playing.

Imagine his surprise when he saw his girlfriend and his other friend's girl looking at Naruto with fascinated eyes. He has known this asshole for his whole entire life so believe him when he says Naruto is not a fascinating person.

Sasuke tried calling for Sakura's attention on for him to get silence as a reply. The same went with Tenten. Naruto on the other hand, didn't know what was going on since the light had turned green and dashed through the semi-clear road to the new sushi place.

Once he stopped on the next traffic light, he turned to his right to see Sakura staring at him like he was something to eat. He turned to the back to find Tenten doing the same thing. When he turned to Sasuke, his best friend gave him a very grim look.

"T-teme! What's going on? Why are they looking at me weird?!" Naruto stuttered.

"How am I supposed to know, idiot!" Sasuke retorted back as he tried to think what might have happened to his girlfriend. ' _I_ knew _sleeping throughout the whole show with earphones on listening to A7X on max was a mistake!'_ Sasuke thought as he internally face-palmed himself.

"I think it had something to do with the hypnotism shit just now. Do you remember what the hypnotist said that could have led to this?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he once again dashed through the road again.

"Uhh… I forgot." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his neck nervously as he turned the steering wheel with only his right hand.

"OMG!" Sakura and Tenten squealed in unison.

"Did you see that Tenten? Naruto was so cool when he turned the steering wheel with only his right hand. OMG!" Sakura squealed. Sasuke's whole being turned dark as Naruto's turned pale.

"I totally did! That was _so_ cool, Naruto-kun!" Tenten exclaimed uncharacteristically. Naruto turned even paler. He knew Tenten only called Neji with that suffix. And, it was _only_ if she wanted Neji to do something he didn't want or like. _If_ Neji ever caught wind of this, no doubt he will be sent to the ER. Well, probably for the second time, after Sasuke.

Then, the two girls started bickering on who Naruto liked better. The whole time, Sasuke grew even more annoyed and something else. This 'something else' was jealousy. _'I'm jealous, of that idiot? Nah.'_ Sasuke denied in his thought.

When Naruto found a space on the side of the road, he stopped the car and turned to the person next to him.

"Sakura-chan, I think you should swap places with Tenten." Naruto said nervously feeling the glare that Sasuke has ben shooting him behind him.

"See! I _told_ you Naruto-kun liked me better! He even wants you to switch seats with me. If this isn't God's sign of saying that Naruto and I belong together, then I don't know what!" Tenten said as she flicked her brown hair that was loose for tonight to the back as Sakura stared at her with anger and jealousy.

"Shut up! At least _he_ called me with a suffix, ' _just-_ Tenten'!" Sakura countered slipping her tongue out childishly. Naruto just cried for Sasuke's help but Sasuke was way too dumb-founded to even help Naruto out of this situation.

After Sakura's rather annoying resistance to move seats that may have been Naruto safe ticket for the time being, a policeman was on his way to ticket his car for not paying the parking meter so he all but dashed the remaining way to the restaurant.

They were still the same as they were in the car as in the sushi restaurant. The four of them were the first to arrive so they went to their reserved room that Sasuke had booked a couple of days ago. ' _The power of the 'Uchiha' name'_ Naruto thought as he followed the waitress that was all over Sasuke. Usually, Sakura would have been extremely possessive towards Sasuke.

She would really be touchy-feely with him just to prove a point to the waitress or whoever it was that was all over her boyfriend. Sasuke often smirk at his girlfriend's antics as he found it adorably cute that she thinks her doe-eyed look was fierce in anyway.

So, today Sasuke even got more pissed at his best friend when his girlfriend didn't even spare him a glance and rather hugged Naruto's left arm as Tenten did the same on the other side as they walked to the secluded room.

When they reached the room, Sakura and Tenten started fighting for who should be sitting next to Naruto and just to settle the dispute, Naruto told them that he could sit in the middle. They reluctantly agreed. Sakura sat on the very left, next to Naruto and then Tenten. Sasuke sat in front of Sakura.

Sasuke paid the flirting waitress no heed as he ordered his drink as all his attention was all directed to a certain pink-haired girl that was currently clinging to his best friend's left arm.

When the waitress finally left, Sasuke directed his piercing glare on Naruto. "Tell me two _very_ good reasons why I shouldn't beat you up and take a pic of this situation and send it to Hyuga who will hound your ass the minute he steps in school on Tuesday? It is left to be unsaid that I will send you to the ER the first time around." Sasuke hissed, as the two seemly hypnotized girls paid no attention to what the ebony-haired teen just said.

"Uhh…" Naruto started as he tried to think of the two very good reasons. "I helped you get away from Karin when you were really sick in History and Sakura had Biology, and I helped you get Sakura's birthday present last year when you freaked out coz you didn't know what to buy her!" Naruto said as grinned.

"Hn." Sasuke said just before the door slid open again with that previous annoying waitress carrying their drinking and Shikamaru and Temari. As they eyed the scene in front of them, Shikamaru had his mouth opened, wanting to start a sentence.

"Oi. Before you ask anything. No, you guys are not dreaming. Take a seat, order your drink and settle down before I tell you what the fuck happened in the car." Sasuke said curtly. Temari's eyes seemed to widen even more.

After the two ordered their drinks and the waitress left, Temari started talking.

"I don't know which to be surprised at. Either at Sasuke at speaking more than he has every spoken in like forever or the fact that Sakura and Tenten are clinging to Naruto like he is something to eat." Temari said as she laughed. Shikamaru just grinned at the situation. This further worsened Sasuke's mood and heightened Naruto's nervousness.

"Well, you see… about that," Naruto started while scratching the back of his neck. This just made the two girls coo at him even more. _This_ made the couple that just came in widen their eyes and slack their jaws down to the table.

"Aww! Isn't Naruto-kun just so cute when he's all nervous." Tenten said as she stroked his right arm. Temari just straight out laughed out loud at the situation while Shikamaru just pinch his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose as he contemplates just how long Naruto is going to be in the hospital for when Neji finds out about this.

"My boyfriend sure is!" Sakura replied Tenten as she cooed back at Naruto. Sasuke, who was taking a sip of his iced green tea, spat it out to the direction he was facing – Naruto's. This made the both of them mad and Sasuke has had enough of this stormed out of the room. Tenten urged Shikamaru to go check on Sasuke as Temari asked Naruto what happened.

When Naruto told her what happened, she finally remembered something. Remember for the last act, where the dude was all like _'Ladies, when you wake up, you'll feel magnetized to whoever snaps their fingers.'_ Nobody believed it at first since no one actually fell asleep so they all thought he was a fake. But, apparently, it was just a trick so we didn't we it coming. And I swear, Naruto, if you snap your fingers at me, I can guarantee that Gaara and Kangkuro are going to hunt you down." Temari warned.

"Hey, by the way, where are Ino and Sai?" Naruto asked as he finally realized that they were missing two people.

"Oh. Ino apparently wasn't feeling too good so Sai dropped us off and went to spend the night at Ino's. So basically, Sai's on nurse duty since Ino's parents are out of town." Temari said after a sip of her cold glass of cola.

It was a while before Shikamaru came back dragging a sulking Sasuke and to say dinner was awkward would definitely be classified as the biggest understatement of the year.

* * *

"Hey, so what is this that I'm hearing about Sakura and Tenten and Naruto?" Ino said as she approached Sasuke during school on Monday. She felt better when she woke up this morning and decided to go to school after remembering Sasuke literally ranting while she was sickly and half-conscious.

"Hn. Just look." Sasuke said as they both walked to their homeroom.

In said homeroom, Sakura was sitting on Sasuke's seat, next to Naruto, while Tenten sat behind Naruto. Sasuke took a seat right in front of Sakura and called for her attention. She did nothing but stare at Naruto. This made Ino's eyes widen with shock.

"Wait. There's more," Sasuke started monotonously.

"Sakura," He started again. The sound of her name finally made her turn to who called her. "Hm?" was his reply.

"I think we should break up." Sasuke said tensely, as he side-glanced to Ino who was by now jaw-slacked. "Sure! I have Naruto anyway." Sakura said with prep before turning her head back to Naruto, who was by now feeling very very uncomfortable. Sasuke turned to Ino with a hopeless expression on his face.

"Lemme guess, this happened in the hypnotist thing and they've been stuck like this since Friday?" Ino asked as she juts one hip out.

He replied with an expression that said "How'd you know?!"

"Easy, I've seen this on TV before. All you need to do to reverse the effects is –" Ino was cut of by Sasuke.

"Whisper it." Sasuke hissed softly. He turned to Naruto to see him still very much uncomfortable as he was on Friday.

"All you have to do is to kiss her on the lips for exactly 5 seconds." Ino whispered to Sasuke's ear.

"Why are we whispering?" Ino asked.

"Ehh… I want to see Neji beat roughen him up a bit when he comes to school tomorrow." Sasuke said with a devious smirk. Ino smirked back and then in unison, they both smirked at Naruto, which made him feel like a mouse trapped between two cats.

"Now, go and get your girlfriend back, Romeo!" Ino cheered. Sasuke pulled Sakura up from her seat and told her he needed to ask her to do something for him.

"Forehead, go and help Sasuke, it's something special for Naruto." Ino said. That did it. When the word 'Naruto' flew out of Ino's mouth, Sakura became enthusiastic and immediately dragged Sasuke out of the class.

What did you want to do for Naruto-kun, Sasuke?" Sakura asked innocently, which just made Sasuke tick even more hearing _his_ suffix on _Naruto's_ name.

Sasuke stopped walking once he was in front of a dark and unused classroom. He switched on the lights and set Sakura on the teacher's desk. He cupped her cheeks with his hand and slow and gently brought his face nearer to Sakura's. Sakura kept on asking him what he was going to do and told him to stay away from her. Sasuke got so pissed, he just grabbed her face and kissed her for five seconds before letting go. _'Please work!'_ Sasuke begged internally.

"Uhh… Sasuke-kun? What are we doing here in Kurenai-sensei's empty classroom?" Sakura asked in confusion as she stood up from her place on the teacher's desk.

"What do you remember, Sakura?" Sasuke asked softly.

"What happened? I only remember singing 'Uptown Funk' as we were on our way to the new sushi place after that shitty hypnotist thing." Sakura replied still in confusion. Before Sakura could say anything else, Sasuke started pushing her back to the teacher's desk and obviously, you know the routine; uniforms started being unbuttoned, zippers started being unzipped and the rest was history.

"So, you mean to say I was like how Tenten is right now?" Sakura asked after Sasuke and her finished their 'discussion' that ended up with her lip gloss being smudged and Sasuke's hair being thoroughly ran over multiple times with fingers that gave him those signature 'just fucked' hair.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up forehead, I wanna show you something really funny." Ino said. It was still homeroom, but their teacher hasn't arrived yet.

"Tenten-chan?" Ino asked.

"Hm?" Tenten replied eyes still on Naruto.

"Do you know where Neji is?" Ino asked as Sasuke took a seat on one of the empty chairs. Sakura sat on his lap. Naruto was overjoyed to know Sakura was back to normal.

"Who's Neji?" Tenten asked in a daze still staring at Naruto, his face became paler.

"Oh! It get's me every time." Ino said as she wiped tears from both her eyes.

"Something tells me that someone needs to have Konoha General's number on speed dial." Sakura said from her place on Sasuke's lap.

* * *

It was now lunchtime at school and rumors have been circling around the school that Naruto and Tenten were together. Nevermind Neji, Naruto is so scared of what Hinata will think. He didn't want his own girlfriend thinking that he was cheating on her with her cousin's girlfriend.

Apparently Kami-sama wanted to play a nasty trick on him today.

As he was sitting down on his usually seat on their regular lunch table, with Tenten clinging to his left arm, Shikamaru and Temari sat and watched as Ino asked Tenten where Neji was _again_ , for the 20th time today.

"Ten, where is Neji?" Ino asked again.

"Uhh… Who's Neji?" Tenten asked confused. This cracked Temari and Shikamaru up. But, as they were laughing and facing the outdoor window and not the cafeteria door, they didn't realize that said Hyuga and his cousin came back a day early. Sakura and Sasuke who were sitting on the side that faced the door, smirked.

"Oi. Hyuga! Aren't you a day early?" Sasuke asked loudly with a smirk. Naruto knew he did this purposely. Sasuke knew that Naruto knew that he did this purposely. Naruto knew that Sasuke knew that he knew that Sasuke did this purposely.

"Naruto. What's the meaning of this?" Neji hissed as soon as he saw his girlfriend all over Naruto. Naruto immediately tried to release Tenten tight grip on his arm, to no avail.

"Don't worry, I know this isn't your fault. Sakura-chan filled me in on what happened. I didn't tell nii-san." Hinata said in a whisper and kissed his cheek. This obviously made Tenten really mad and say a lot of this that just made Neji even madder than he already was.

"Idiot. If you do not run at the count of three, you are dead." Neji threatened as he pierced his eyes on Naruto's cerulean ones.

Naruto immediately pulled him arm free but as he leaped off the lunch bench, Neji immediately snarled "3" and pulled him from his collar to the football field where he knows would be free of people.

So, at the end of the day, Sakura was right. Someone needed to be sent to the ER and well let's just say that Naruto will never _ever_ snap his fingers again. Not to mention his now-phobia of anything hypnosis.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it!

Until next time!

-MMI98


End file.
